The automotive industry utilizes a variety of materials, including coated steels, for a variety of different parts. As an example, zinc coated steel is often utilized because of its corrosion resistance. While coated materials are often desirable because of their properties, the welding of these materials may present one or more challenges, especially when attempting to create a lap joint.